Final Fantasy 7: Song Parodies
by FF Fanatic
Summary: Here are some FF7 song parodies that were written, of course, by me involving all your favourite FF7 characters. I hope you like them. Please read and review.
1. Kill

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the tunes that are used for these songs. They belong to whoever composed them, however the songs I have written belong to me. I also don't own any of the characters used in these songs. They belong to Squaresoft.  
  
AN - The first parody song I have written is to the tune of S Club 7's "Reach". It is called "Kill" and it is basically about Sephiroth telling us about who is and about how he is going to summon meteor.  
  
KILL  
  
Verse1  
  
I'm a guy. My name is Sephiroth. I have gone insane. I want to destroy the world. Using the, Black Materia, I am going to, Summon meteor.  
  
With my masamune, I'm going to come after you. So never ever forget that, I'll kill you before you kill me so,  
  
Chorus  
  
Kill everyone. Destroy the planet with meteor. Kill everyone. I'm doing this for Jenova. Kill everyone. And if that Ancient tries to stop me, I will kill her just wait and see.  
  
Verse2  
  
AVALANCHE, Keep pursuing me. They don't realise, I can kill them easily. But Cloud Strife, I will not yet kill, Because I can make, Him fulfil my will.  
  
With my masamune, I'm going to come after you. So never ever forget that, I'll kill you before you kill me so,  
  
Chorus  
  
Kill everyone. Destroy the planet with meteor. Kill everyone. I'm doing this for Jenova. Kill everyone. And if that Ancient tries to stop me, I will kill her just wait and see.  
  
Verse3  
  
Don't believe you're going to survive, 'Cause in the end I'll make sure you die. You cannot escape me. Becoming a God is my destiny. That is something you'll all see.  
  
So kill. Destroy the planet. Kill. For Jenova. Kill. If that Ancient tries to stop me, I will kill her just wait and see.  
  
Chorus  
  
Kill everyone. Destroy the planet with meteor. Kill everyone. I'm doing this for Jenova. Kill everyone. And if that Ancient tries to stop me, I will kill her just wait and see.  
  
AN - So what do you think of this parody song? I hope you like it. Please review. 


	2. Men In Blue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the tunes that are used for these songs. They belong to whoever composed them, however the songs I have written belong to me. I also don't own any of the characters used in these songs. They belong to Squaresoft.  
  
AN - Seeing as my first parody song was so popular I have decided to put up some more that I have written. This one is about the Turks and is sung by Reno and Rude with Elena adding a few comments here and there because Reno and Rude wouldn't let her sing with them. Half way through they start to do the Can Can. This song is to the tune of "Men In Tights" and is from the film "Men In Tights". I hope you enjoy it and please review afterwards.  
  
Men In Blue  
  
  
  
Verse 1  
  
Reno and Rude :We're men, We're men in blue. We go around the streets looking for you.  
  
We're men, We're men in blue.  
  
Elena : And me.  
  
Reno and Rude : We murder, we steal and even kidnap you.  
  
We may look like sissies,  
  
Elena : They are.  
  
Reno and Rude : But watch what you say, Or else we'll come after you.  
  
We're men. We're men in blue.  
  
Elena : And me.  
  
Reno and Rude : Always on guard defending Shinra HQ.  
  
Elena : More like the bar.  
  
(Start to do the Can Can)  
  
Reno and Rude : La la la la la la la la la la la La la la la la la la  
  
(Elena runs past in front of them)  
  
Elena : La la la la la la la  
  
Reno and Rude : La la la la la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la la la  
  
(Stop doing the Can Can and try to act manly)  
  
Verse 2  
  
Reno and Rude : We're men, Manly men. We're men in blue.  
  
Elena : And me.  
  
Reno and Rude : We go around the streets looking for you.  
  
We're men, We're men in blue.  
  
Elena : And me.  
  
Reno and Rude : We murder, we steal and even kidnap you.  
  
We may look like pansies.  
  
Elena : They are.  
  
Reno and Rude : But watch what you say, Or else we'll come after you.  
  
We're men. We're men in blue.  
  
Elena : And me.  
  
Reno and Rude : Always on guard defending Shinra HQ. We're butch.  
  
AN - I hope you liked this and there will be more up shortly. Please keep reading and reviewing. 


	3. Oh Vincent Vincent

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the tunes that are used for these songs. They belong to whoever composed them, however the songs I have written belong to me. I also don't own any of the characters used in these songs. They belong to Squaresoft.  
  
AN - This is the first FF7 song parody I ever wrote. It is to the tune of Britney Spears' "Hit me baby one more time". It is also from a play I have written, so I will tell the general gist of what has happened up to the point when this song is sung so that you can understand the song. Basically Hojo has re-captured Vincent and is going to torture him some more for interfering with the Jenova project. Also in my play Lucrecia was Hojo's wife. This song is sung by Hojo.  
  
Oh Vincent Vincent  
  
Verse 1  
  
Oh Vincent, Vincent, Ahh.  
  
Oh Vincent, Vincent, Yeah.  
  
Oh Vincent, Vincent, I should have cut off both arms, To punish you for your crimes.  
  
Oh Vincent, Vincent, And hid the basement key better, So Cloud Strife couldn't find you.  
  
Chorus  
  
You tried to interfere with me, So I am very angry, Now I'm gonna experiment on you.  
  
I'm gonna chop your right arm off, Then I'll, I'm gonna give you another metal claw, Metal claw.  
  
You should have been smart and kept your mouth shut, You never should have interfered, With me, my wife and Sephiroth.  
  
Verse 2  
  
Oh Vincent, Vincent, I thought you were smart enough, To have stayed quiet.  
  
Oh Vincent, Vincent, You never should argued about what I was doing, To my wife and my son.  
  
Chorus  
  
You tried to interfere with me, So I am very angry, Now I'm gonna experiment on you.  
  
I'm gonna chop your right arm off, Then I'll, I'm gonna give you another metal claw, Metal claw.  
  
You should have been smart and kept your mouth shut, You never should have interfered, With me, my wife and Sephiroth.  
  
Verse 3  
  
Oh Vincent, Vincent. Ahh.  
  
Oh Vincent, Vincent. Yeah  
  
Oh Vincent, Vincent, I should have cut off both arms. Oh Vincent, Vincent, And hid the basement key better.  
  
You were a turk. You can't understand, The fact that I had to sacrifice, My wife and child for science, But you still interfered, What a big mistake that was, For you to have done what you did.  
  
Chorus  
  
I'm gonna chop your right arm off, Then I'll, I'm gonna give you another metal claw, Metal claw.  
  
You should have been smart and kept your mouth shut, You never should have interfered, With me, my wife and Sephiroth.  
  
I'm gonna chop your right arm off, Then I'll, I'm gonna give you another metal claw, Metal claw.  
  
You should have been smart and kept your mouth shut, You never should have interfered, With me, my wife and Sephiroth.  
  
AN - Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. Please review to tell me what you think. 


End file.
